Quinze Histórias de Natal
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: Quinze oneshots natalinas. Pode conter yaoi, incestos e casais atipicos. Reviews do cap. 15 respondidas n.n
1. Primeira: Missing You

Como já deve ter dado para reparar, serão quinze one-shots natalinas. Este aqui contem o que eu chamo de quase-incesto acidental n.n"

Eis aqui o primeiro one-shot, Sasuke x Itachi

Enjoy!

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém incesto yaoi

_Nota 3: _Reviews? Onegai?**

* * *

**

Quinze Histórias de Natal 

_**Missing**__** You**_

Luzes e brilhos... Para muitos esse é o feriado mais especial de todo o ano, mas para mim ele não vale nada. Costumava ser bom, mas só quando éramos uma família.

Eu me lembro bem, como se fosse ontem, do último natal que passamos juntos. Foi a última vez que gostei de um natal.

Não havia ninguém em casa aquela noite... Nem precisava ter. Estávamos juntos, nós dois, e isso bastava.

Por que?

Por que você acabou com nosso clã?

Agora não podemos ser mais uma família.

Não é certo.

Eu te odeio!

Eu te odeio?

Não. Eu não te odeio.

Mas eu odeio o natal.

Por culpa dele e de todas as lembranças felizes eu não te odeio.

Saiba que eu busco você e vou te achar. Eu vou te matar!

Sim. Eu quero te matar. Quem sabe assim eu não possa gostar do natal uma outra vez?

Hoje Sakura e Naruto devem estar em uma bela festa de natal, a qual eu não fui por você.

Estou jogando minha vida fora por você, não estou?

Itachi...

Por que você não me matou aquele dia? Você sabe?

Mandou eu te odiar. Eu me repito essa ordem todos os dias. Mas eu não posso te odiar. É impossível!

Odeio admitir, mas... Estou sentindo sua falta. Não sinto ou senti... Estou sentindo sua falta.

É tudo culpa do maldito Natal! Odeio esse feriado de luzes e presentes. Não quero luzes... Nem quero presentes... Eu quero gostar do natal outra vez. Apenas isso.

Apenas isso?!

Talvez umas coisas a mais... Não importa realmente, importa?

Não... Eu sei que não nii-chan. Nossa! Fazia tempo que eu não me referia assim a você... Muito tempo...

Distraído em meus pensamentos cheguei a uma grande árvore de Natal. "A Árvore de Konoha" como foi nomeada. Ridículo.

Está tão frio... Não é a neve, é a falta de uma família. É a sua falta. Vê? Vê o que está fazendo comigo? Você me odeia, não odeia? Sempre me odiou.

Finalmente entendo porque me deixou viver. Para que eu sofresse com sua ausência. Você me privou da minha família, ou seja, de você. Mas antes disso, vivi um maravilhoso último Natal.

Remorso... Você não tem nenhum. Mas devia ter! Estragou um feriado que costumava ser lindo!

Vejo o sol surgindo... Oficialmente este maldito dia acabou. Aos poucos os sinais que ele existiu vão desaparecer.

Mas eu ainda vou te procurar e, juro, vou te encontrar. Então vou poder te matar.

Eu vou te matar mesmo que eu esteja sentindo sua falta.

_I'm missing you_


	2. Segunda: Bolo de Frutas

Wee! \o/

Espero que estejam gostando! A história de hoje é meio... fluffy n.n"

Gaara x Hinata

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Reviews! Por favor! ç-ç

**

* * *

**

**Quinze Histórias de Natal**

_**Bolo de Frutas**_

Hyuuga Hinata costumava gostar de Uzumaki Naruto. Costumava. Contudo seus sentimentos mudaram assim que ela conheceu Sabaku no Gaara.

Um pouco rígido? Talvez. Frio? Só em aparência. Personalidade marcante? Definitivamente. Charmoso? Com toda certeza.

Mal se falavam, isso era verdade. Mesmo assim havia algo de realmente atrativo nele que Hinata não sabia identificar. Graças a esse "algo" lá estava ela: Parada na frente da porta dele com um bolo de frutas.

Sentiu alguns olhares sobre ela e quis fugir dali. Mas logo percebeu que fugir seria bem mais embaraçoso que ficar.

- Hinata? - Uma voz feminina e conhecida a chamou - O que está fazendo aí parada?

- S-Sakura-san... - A Hyuuga corou, é... Ela devia ter fugido - E-Eu e-estou...

- Ah! É um presente, não é? - Sakura sorriu - Um presente pro Naruto!

- Hã?! S-Sakura-san!

A garota de cabelos rosados tomou o bolo das mãos de Hinata.

- Eu acho que Naruto gosta de morangos e confeitos de chocolate!

- Confeitos? Eu não acho que...

Sakura não quis escuta-la. Correu com o bolo nas mãos. Uns cinco minutos depois voltou alegremente e arrastou a querida amiga para o mercado.

A um tanto quanto impulsiva garota de cabelo róseo foi escolhendo confeitos, morangos e outras coisas sem pedir a opinião da dona do presente. Agarrou, também, alguns cartões natalinos.

- Hum... Acho que naruto vai gostar de qualquer um. Qual cartão você prefere?

- O presente não... o.o"

- Acho que o de boneco de neve! n.n

- O presente... O.o"

- Não! espera! O de bolinha de natal!

- O PRESENTE NÃO É PRO NARUTO-KUN! O.O/

- Não? o.o - Ela finalmente ouviu - Então... É pra quem?

- Ga-Gaara-san ..

- Ah ta! \n.n/ - sakura largou as coisas e foi andando - Por que você não falou antes?

- x.X"

- Então vamos buscar o bolo lá em casa e você vai poder entregar, certo?

Caminharam, lentamente, para a casa da Haruno. Ao chegar lá a surpresa foi que...

- ALGUÉM COMEU O MEU BOLO! O.O

- M-Mas... Como? Esteve seguro na minha casa o tempo todo!

- SAKURA-CHAN! n-n - Naruto saltou entre as duas - Valeu! Seu bolo estava uma delicia!

- NARUTO! Ò.Ó VOCÊ COMEU O BOLO DA HINATA?!

- O bolo... da... Hinata? - O loiro parecia confuso - Mas o que ele estava fazendo na sua casa? õ.o

Sakura socou Naruto com toda força. A Hyuuga pegou a única fatiazinha que restava de seu amado presente. Agora ela não poderia entregar mesmo!

- Quer comer a última fatia, Sakura-san? - Hinata estendeu-lhe o prato - Eu não teria coragem de entregar de qualquer jeito.

- Como assim?! - A jovem Haruno pegou a mão da doce morena - Sem essa! Você vai dar este bolo ao Gaara-san!

Hinata resistiu (e muito), mas parecia impossível deter Sakura quando ela realmente decidia fazer alguma coisa.

- Olha ele ali! - A garota de cabelos rosados apontou um ruivo perto dali - Vai lá, Hinata! Vai!

Hinata foi empurrada na direção do Sabaku. Ele se virou para ela, um pouco assustado.

- P-Para você, Gaara-san! - Ela estendeu a fatia de bolo, um pouco receosa - Feliz Natal!

- ... Obrigado. - Gaara pegou o presente e deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca - Feliz Natal.

Num movimento imprevisto, o ruivo os uniu em um profundo beijo. A principio a Hyuuga se assustou, mas logo se rendeu.

Se afastaram, encerrando o beijo. Hinata havia corado mais que nunca e agora olhava para o chão. Gaara levantou-lhe a face e sorriu, admirando seus belos orbes perolizados.

Tudo culpa do bolo de frutas!

* * *

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Também sempre achei n.n"  
Continue acompanhando! \o/_

Kissus, minna!

Até amanhã! o/


	3. Terceira: Natal do seu jeito

Para a Na-san que foi tão gentil em me pedir, tá aí: Gaara x Lee.

Eu nunca escrevi esse casal, não me matem n.n"

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém yaoi n.n"

_Nota 3:_ Hã... reviews? (era essa nota agora, não era?)**

* * *

**

Quinze Histórias de Natal 

_**Natal do seu jeito**_

Era véspera de Natal. Aquela noite especial que devemos passar ao lado dos amigos e da família. Rock Lee, contudo, se viu sozinho em plena véspera de Natal.

Obviamente não se importava muito, havia decidido que iria passar o feriado treinando. E assim fez.

Já era quase meia-noite, mas Lee não tinha planos de voltar tão cedo. Lançou um despreocupado olhar para o lado e viu Sabaku no Gaara caminhando, aparentemente sem rumo.

O ruivo se sentou ali perto e direcionou os olhos para as brilhantes estrelas no céu. Curiosamente Lee não conseguia deixar de observá-lo... Conseguia ser charmoso até sem intenção! Parecia solitário... Ninguém deveria estar assim no Natal.

- Feliz Natal, Gaara-kun! n.n

- Hum...? - Ele parecia imerso em seus pensamentos - Ah... Lee-san...

- Por que está aqui sozinho? Onde estão Kankurou-kun e Temari-san?

- ... Na festa idiota de Natal que fomos convidados.

- E... Por que você não está lá? Ninguém comemora o Natal sozinho.

- Você também não me parece muito acompanhado. - Gaara deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca - E esse é o meu jeito de comemorar o Natal.

Lee sorriu e sentou ao lado do Sabaku.

- Muito bem, então faremos o Natal do seu jeito. Quer conversar?

- ... Não.

- Certo n.n/ Caso mude de idéia é só avisar.

Assim ficaram... No mais puro silêncio. Passou-se mais de uma hora e nenhum deles falou nada.

Várias pessoas caminhavam para casa, sonolentas. Lee também estava sonolento. Mas se recusava a ir embora e deixar o ruivo sozinho outra vez.

- Você vai mesmo ficar aí quieto? - A voz de Gaara ecoou pela primeira vez em uma hora - Está mesmo determinado a fazer do meu jeito, hein?

- Eu disse que ia fazer, não disse? n.n

- Que tal... tentar do seu jeito?

- Do meu jeito?! - O moreno alargou o sorriso - Claro! Vamos começar com a ceia.

- Ceia?!

Rock Lee apanhou duas maçãs de uma árvore e jogou uma para seu companheiro. O ruivo deu de ombros e a mordeu.

- Hum... Agora... Presentes! Você começa!

- Presentes?! Onde vamos achar presentes por aqui?

- Use a imaginação n.n/

O Sabaku suspirou e estendeu-lhe uma simpática pedrinha.

- Feliz Natal.

- Obrigado \o/ - Lee estendeu ainda mais seu sorriso - Agora é minha vez. Feliz Natal!

O moreno tocou seus lábios com os de Gaara. Surpreso, o ruivo recuou. Não demorou muito para um sorriso se estampar em sua face.

- Então é assim o Natal do seu jeito...

Lee acenou positivamente e o beijou mais profundamente. Aquele simples gesto parecia ter espantado a solidão da noite.

- Você está parecendo cansado, Lee-san. Vá pra casa. - Gaara disse, suavemente. O moreno ia responder, mas o ruivo o impediu com o indicador - Por favor.

Lee concordou com a cabeça e saiu, sorridente.

Já estava próximo de sua casa quando avistou sua amiga Mitsashi Tenten. Ela o viu e sorriu, correndo em sua direção.

- Lee! Passou o Natal sozinho?

- Eu?! Não! eu estive... Muito bem acompanhado.

- Ah é? - Tenten riu baixo - Achei que fosse passar o Natal do seu jeito.

- Tentei um jeito diferente desta vez.

* * *

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune:** Minhas Sakuras sempre falam demais n.n"_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Sabia que você ia gostar xD_

_**Na-san: **Você pediu e aí está! o/  
Espero que goste!_

_**Blueberry-chan: **Espero que continue acompanhando, viu? \o/_


	4. Quarta: Malditos Desejos Natalinos

Desculpa o atraso, minna!

Mas taí... Tá minúscula!

But... Fiquem calmos, meu leitores! o/

Ainda hoje eu publico a quinta história!

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence

**

* * *

**

**Quinze Histórias Natalinas**

_**(Malditos) Desejos Natalinos**_

- Feliz Natal, Temari \n.n/ - Kankurou abraçou a irmã

- Mas ainda não é Natal... u.u

Ela sempre ficou irritada no Natal. Mesmo sendo uma festa, isso não iria mudar. Ir de Suna até Konoha apenas por causa de uma festinha?! Além do feriado aquilo era outra coisa que a incomodava profundamente.

- Ei... Temari... - Kankurou ficou um pouco receoso em dizer após a última reação da jovem - Que tal fazer um... Desejo Natalino?

- Hã?! Desejo?! o.O

- Sim! Dizem que desejos na noite de Natal se realizam!

- NUNCA OUVI IDIOTISSE MAIOR! Ò.Ó

A loira se levantou, deixando para trás um irmão assustado. Caminhou, indignada, até a varanda. Precisava de ar fresco para aliviar sua raiva.

Encostou-se na varanda, mas sentiu um olhar irritante sobre si. Virou-se um pouco e pode ver um rapaz de óculos e casaco olhando para ela.

-Cabeça de inseto... - Resmungou, virando-se para frente

Aburame Shino... Para ela, ele não passava de um idiota muito irritante e muito mal educado, por sinal! Tentou ignora-lo de toda forma, mas parecia impossível! Cada vez mais aborrecida, Temari caminhou até o irritante rapaz.

- EI! CABEÇA DE INSETO! Ò.Ó

- Shh! Não faça escândalo!

- Tá com algum problema?!

- Não.

- Por que você tava olhando pra mim?! ò///ó

Shino deixou um sorrisinho de canto de boca aparecer. Um sorrisinho tão charmoso que Temari corou ainda mais só de ver.

- Humpf... u////u Idiota...

A Sabaku foi se afastando lentamente.

- Sabe... - Shino chamou sua atenção - Seu irmão me falou sobre essa coisa de "desejo natalino".

- Ah... Ele te falou dessa asneira também.

- Asneira?! - o rapaz riu - Achei que seria legal tentar.

Ele se encostou na parede e ficou ali, em silêncio, uns cinco minutos.

- Você não vai tentar?

- Humpf... tá bem! u.u

A jovem fechou os olhos e desejou que algo ruim acontecesse com o inventor dessa idiotice de "desejo". Abriu os olhos bem a tempo de ver seu irmão coberto de gemada e vinho e uma garçonete a se desculpar.

- Não é que... - Ela segurou o riso - Não é que deu certo!

- Você desejou isso? - O Aburame ergueu a sobrancelha. - Para seu próprio irmão?

- Mais ou menos... - Esses desejos serviram para acalma-la, ao menos - E você? O que desejou?

- Eu... Desejei... - ele foi se afastando - ... você.

A última palavra foi quase um sussurro, mas ela pode ouvir e muito bem.

- Ei! Cabeça de Inseto!

- Hum? - Ele se virou e a viu com um sorriso maroto

- Eu vou realizar o seu desejo...

* * *

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Novamente a primeira a mandar review! o/  
Valeu! que bom que gostou n//n_

_**Hiei and Shino: **Fiz a fanfic que você pediu! o/  
Desculpa... Eu só estava fazendo o que o povo pede xD  
Não queria te traumatizar!_

_**Blueberry-chan: **Isso! Acompanheeee/n.n/ \n.n\_


	5. Quinta: Irritante

Conforme prometido o/

Esse é Kiba e Ino, e foge um poco do tema natalino. Mas... Fazer o que, né? n.n"

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence.**

* * *

**

Quinze Histórias de Natal 

_**Irritante**_

Ah, que alegre manhã de Natal Alegre?Essa definitivamente não era opinião de Yamanaka Ino. Seu amigo, Nara Shikamaru, precisa cada vez mais intimo de Aburame Shino, e por causa disso...

_oOoFLASHBACKoOo_

- Nós vamos sair Ino.

- Nós?Nós quem?õ.o

- Eu e você, Shino e Kiba .

- KIBA?Aquele IDIOTA com CARA DE CACHORRO?!?!?!?!?!??!

- É?

- Por que EU tenho que ir?Convidar o Chouji!

- ...

_oOoFIM DO FLASHBACKoOo_

Pois é. Ela acabou aceitando. Mas estava (profundamente) arrependida. Olhou-se no espelho. Estava linda. Linda mais para sair com um inseto gigante e o cara de cachorro. Suspirou. É...Tinha que ir.

Chegou ligeiramente atrasada no ponto de encontro. Lá estavam os três esperando por ela como um bando de idiotas.

- Bom dia! - Shikamaru falou, com certo desinteresse.

- Já não era sem tempo! - Kiba abriu um sorriso sarcástico - Não foi educado nos deixar esperado, sabia?

- HORA SEU Ò.Ó

- Me desculpem! - Uma vez doce e gentil interrompe a brigar - Kiba-kun... Shino-kun... Ino-san ... Shikamaru-san...

- Tudo bem, Hinata n-n - O Inuzuka abriu um sorriso - Acabamos de chegar!

- COMO É, CARA DE CACHORRO?! Ò.Ó

- Não seja histérica, Ino ¬¬ - Shikamaru se aproximo de Hinata - Vamos indo?

- Por falar nisso - a loira começou a ajeitar o cabelo - Onde vamos?

- Você não sabe?! - A Hyuuga se surpreendeu

- À biblioteca! - Shino respondeu

- COMO É QUE É?! Oo

Por mais que a Yamanaka e o Inuzuka protestassem, os cinco resolveram passar o feriado na biblioteca. Enquanto os três liam, os outros dois se sentiam completamente deslocados.

- E então, garota irritante u.u...

- E então, cara de cachorro ¬¬ ...

- Vai ler alguma coisa?

- ... Não u.u - Ela rodeou o lugar com os olhos - Isso é bem pior do que eu imaginava...

Passaram-se alguns minutos. Kiba deu um sorrisinho. Já sabia o que fazer para se divertir! Olhou para a irritante loira, se aproximou dela e... Um beijo. Um estranho, longo e inesperado beijo. Os amigos arregalaram os olhos e ino se afastou, assustada, após um certo tempo.

- S-seu i-i-IRRITANTE! - Um tapa foi a resposta da loira

- VOCÊ ME DEU UM TAPA, IRRITANTE?!

- IRRITANTE É VOCÊ! Ò.Ó

- VOCÊ É MAIS!

- Ei, seus irritantes! - A bibliotecária urrou - Isso aqui tá com cara de bordel?! Fiquem quietos! ò.o

- Tá assim só porque tá trabalhando no feriado... - Kiba sussurrou.

- SH! Ò.o Eu falei quietos!

O casal bufou... Isso sim era irritante.

* * *

_**Hiei and Shino: **Valeuuu! o/  
Que bom que gostou xD  
Foi shino e Temari como você pediu! o/_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Minha leitora fiel xD/  
Que bom que você gostou! Deu um trabalhão pra fazer!_

_**Pontoevirgula: **Tive uma crise de risos quando vi o seu nome xD  
Eu também adoro coleção de one-shots...  
Continue acompanhando!_

_**Yuuko Ichihara: **Valeu n.n/  
E eu posso e VOU fazer sua Sai x Sakura  
Amanhã mesmo deve estar publicada bem aqui \o/_


	6. Sexta: Presentinho

Bom gente... Desculpem a demora n.n"

Amanhã já devo voltar a postar mais ou menos ao meio-dia de novo.

A pedido da Yuuko, a de hoje será Sai x Sakura

Foi dificil escrever, me deu um trabalhão! Mas taí!

Acho que ficou bem ruinzinha, julguem por si mesmos... n.n"

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

**

* * *

**

**Quinze Histórias de Natal**

_**Presentinho de Natal**_

Uma outra alegre noite de Natal! Adoro esse feriado e costumo passar com a minha família.

- Como vai o peru, Sakura-chan? n-n

Eu ainda me pergunto como vim parar aqui, na casa do Naruto, cozinhando para ele e para o Sai...

- Quase pronto, Naruto!

A cozinha está mesmo uma bagunça! Molhos e temperos espalhados... Aposto que eu vou ter que limpar!

- Sakura-chan! - A irritante voz do Naruto sempre me tira a concentração - SAKURA-CHAAN! Eu to com fome! ó.o

- TÁ QUASE PRONTO! ò.o

Admito que não odeio o Naruto o tempo todo. Dá pra aturar ele às vezes. O problema é que hoje ele está passando dos limites! Bom... Tudo bem... É Natal é eu devo perdoar e ser paciente...

- RÁPIDO, SAKURA-CHAN!

Ou enfiar uma bola de natal na garganta dele ¬¬

- Estamos com fome, Sakura-chaaaaaan! T.T

- AINDA NÃO TÁ PRONTO! Ò.Ó

_CRASH_

"Crash"?! Essa não... EU QUEBREI UM PRATO! Lá se foi uma deliciosa torta bem preparada!

- Sakura-san! Tudo bem? - Uma mão pálida veio me ajudar, só pode ser...

- Sai! Obrigada. Está tudo bem. Foi só um prato e uma torta, nada demais.

- Que pena.

- Hã? O.o

- A torta parecia gostosa.

- n//n Eu posso fazer outra melhor!

Ele está realmente gentil hoje. Por isso eu adoro o Natal!

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!

E é por isso que eu odeio o Naruto às vezes.

- Hum... Sakura-san...

- Sim? o.o

- Tem uma coisa aqui, mas eu quero que você veja só depois da ceia. É um desenho.

- Claro! n-n

Que emocionante! Eu ganhei um desenho! Espero que seja bem bonito! É o primeiro presente de Natal desse ano! Esse tipo de coisa me deixa sempre tão feliz que...

_PLIN_

Hã? Ah...

- Tá pronto, Naruto! Sai, você... Ué?! Sumiu?!

Bom... Deve ter ido para a sala de jantar! Hora de servir o peru! Lá está o Naruto e... Eita! õ.o

- Naruto, cadê o Sai?

- Foi embora.

Estranho... Por que? Esse cara fica mais estranho a cada dia. O.o

- O que é isso? n¬n

- Naruto! Esse presente é MEU!

_RASG_

Naruto... Ele... ABRIU O MEU PRESENTE Ò.O!

Nossa... Mas... Por que ele tá com essa cara?

- Naruto... Narutooooo! O-o

Ei... Caiu. É um... Retrato meu! E... O que tá escrito? o.o

Espera... Eu li certo? Isso é... É...

- Sai! Espera Sai!

É uma carta de amor... Bem no verso...

- Sakura-san! Você leu? Pedi para esperar até o fim da ceia.

Eu não acredito! Ele está se aproximando! Ele vai... Ele está... Me beijando?! Realmente... Esses feriados são cheios de surpresas!

* * *

_**Hiei and Shino: **Valeu n.n/  
Mas não estão tão boas assim, estão?_

_**Blueberry-chan: **Que bom que está acompanhando! o/  
E gostando xD/ (isso é o mais importante)_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Pode ser o Sasori x Deidara?  
Eu não sou nada boa com Pain e Konan (quando digo nada é nada mesmo xP)_


	7. Sétima: A Arte do Natal

Wee! \o/ Mais um capitulo!

Esse vai um agradecimento especial pra Cidinha, minha nee-chan, que digitou pra mim n.n"

E o casal é para a Yuki Mao Kitsune, que pediu com tanto carinho n.nv

_Nota 1 : _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2 : _Contém yaoi (Sasori x Deidara)**

* * *

**

Quinze Histórias de Natal 

_**A Arte do Natal**_

Dia vinte e quatro de dezembro, onze da noite. Mais de uma pergunta passava pela cabeça de Sasori, mas a principal era:

- Existe jeito mais miserável de passar o feriado?

- Existe!

- Falou alguma coisa, Deidara?

- Você perguntou se existe jeito mais miserável de passar o feriado. - O loiro pendurou mais uns enfeites na árvore de Natal - E eu disse que existe. Bom... ao menos deve existir...

Deidara começou a cantarolar uma canção natalina enquanto colocava uns ursinhos tocando instrumentos musicais ao redor da árvore.

- O que raios você está fazendo? - O ruivo perdeu a paciência - Seja o que for, pode fazer silêncio?

- Enfeitando a árvore e não.

- Por que?

- Por que não? É porque...

- Não! Por que está enfeitando a árvore?

- Ah... Eu estou entediado.

- E quando acabar, o que pretende fazer com ela?

- Explodi-la!

- Explodi-la?! - Sasori gritou, pasmo - Por que um membro da temida Akatsuki comemoraria o Natal?

- Por que o Natal também é uma arte.

Natal? Uma... Arte? O Akasuna não conseguia ver arte num monte de luzes coloridas, presentes e consumismo. Mas vindo de Deidara, qualquer coisa ridículo poderia ser arte.

- Humpf... Natal...- Sasori bufou, cheio de mau-humor.

- Quer?- Deidara estendeu-lhe um pote de castanha e frutas secas.- É tradição comer isso no Natal!

O ruivo revirou os olhos e pegou uma castanha. Ficou mirando-a por um tempo e devolveu ao loiro, que sentava do seu lado.

- Não quero saber dessas porcarias natalinas, Deidara.

Deidara sorriu impressionando o Akasuna. Não era comum vê-lo tão calmo. Realmente o ridículo feriado era uma arte para o loiro. E ele só ficava sereno assim quando via uma "arte".

- Hora de explodir a árvore de Natal!- Deidara se levantou.

- Vai mesmo fazer isso?

- Uhum. Com certeza! Art is a...

Subitamente, sem nem mesmo entender o motivo, Sasori calou Deidara com o indicador em seus lábios.

- Sasori-danna?

- Chega dessa asneira de explosão!

- Você não respeita MINHA arte.- Deidara bufou, contrariado.- O que é arte pra você além dessas marionetes?

- ... - O ruivo se aproximou lentamente do ouvido do loiro e sussurrou.- Você.

Deidara congelou, sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo.

O Akasuna foi se afastando, mas o impulsivo loiro o segurou e o beijo, num ato impensado.

- Hum... Obrigado.- Ele sorriu, um pouco corado.- É uma honra ser arte.

Os rapazes foram se aproximando, e iam se beijar novamente, mas...

- O que é isso?

- I-Itachi!- Sasori corou e se virou para a porta.

- Mas... o que é isso?- O Uchiha apontou para a árvore natalina.- Estão comemorando esse feriado ridículo, é?

Sasori e Deidara o censuraram com os olhos. Não era tão ridículo assim.

* * *

_**Maríllya: **Que bom que gostou do Sai x Sakura, eu odiei xD  
Eu não deixei bem claro, mas ela em tela n.nv  
__  
**Larry A. K. Mcdowell: **Que bom que está gostando n//n  
Eu fiquei super-feliz quando você disse que minha fic eh o paraíso, xD_

_**Yuuko Ichihara: **xD  
Que bom que eu inspirei alguém...xD  
Mas eu até gosto de Sasuke e Sakura, lol  
Continue acompanhando! o/_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Sasori e Deidara, como você pediu! o/  
Espero reaolmente que tenha gostado! o/_

_**Ruby Lolita: **Não gosto muito da maior parte dos casais, mas posso fazer um Sasuke x Sakura pra você, ok?_

_**hyuuga nandaH: **Me senti honrada xD  
Que bom que gostou! Continue acompanhando!_

_**Hiei and Shino: **xD  
Eu gosto do casal, mas é mais dificil do que eu esperava...  
Boa sorte o/ _


	8. Oitava: Borboleta

Ohayo!

Foi mal, minna! Mas esse cápitulo ficou minusculo n.n"

Larry A. K. Mcdowell, foi mal! eu ia fazer a sua Deidara x Temari pra hoje, mas a inspiração simplesmente fugiu!

Então eu acordei hoje sem uma fanfic e sem idéia para uma quando eu vi a review da Sabaku no Rina, que foi minha salvação xD

Bom, por fim fiz uma Sasuke e Hinata e cheguei a conclusão que gosto de ver o Sasuke sofrendo lol

Aproveitem (tentem, pelo menos)

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _ Oneshot minúscula u.u"**

* * *

**

Quinze Histórias de Natal 

_**Borboleta**_

Hyuuga Hinata era uma garota bonitinha, quer dizer, tinha seu charme. Não era a mais bonita e era muito tímida, definitivamente haviam garotas mais bonitas que ela por aí. Então por que? Por que Uchiha Sasuke sentia-se assim perto dela? Era um sentimento especial. Sentimento que o fez dispensar todas as belas jovens apaixonadas por ele.

A garota era determinada, ainda assim se concentrava demais enquanto treinava, o que o fazia temer por sua segurança. Era isso mesmo? Na realidade, isso era quase uma desculpa para si mesmo para poder observa-la de longe.

Aquela manhã era manhã de Natal. Para uma pessoa sem família como ele, mais um feriado sem importância. Foi ao lugar de sempre, não que esperasse encontra-la por lá, mas aquele lugar o ajudava a relaxar.

- S-Sasuke-kun! - Uma vozinha fraca e chorosa foi logo reconhecida e o moreno sentiu-se agarrado

- Hinata?! - O Uchiha se virou, um pouco assustado e muito surpreso - O que foi? Hinata?

Não ouviu resposta alguma, apenas mais e mais lágrimas puras.

- Ei... Calma... É Natal! Ninguém deveria estar assim no Natal! Principalmente você.

A Hyuuga quis correr, mas Sasuke a segurou. Ela se virou para ele, delicadamente surpresa.

- Como uma borboleta... Você é delicada como uma borboleta, sabia?

Hinata arregalou os olhos perolizados e as lágrimas cessaram. Ele a estava mirando com tanto carinho, como ninguém havia feito antes.

- C-Como uma b-borboleta? - A garota sorriu - As pessoas costumam achar isso uma coisa ruim, você é a única que pessoa que me fala como uma coisa boa.

O Uchiha se aproximou da face da jovem, sempre sorridente, mas Hinata virou o rosto, impedindo-o de beija-la.

- Sinto muito, mas eu ainda amo outra pessoa.

- ... - Sasuke corou um pouco e se levantou - Pode me contar por que estava chorando?

- Não é importante. - Ela sorriu mais uma vez e o abraçou - Muito obrigada!

E jovem o Uchiha a observou partindo. Ele tinha razão, era mesmo delicada como uma borboleta, com seu doce jeitinho de voar. Que ele pode, mas não tocar. Que ele pode apreciar a beleza, mas jamais tê-la para si.

Foi seguindo pela caminho por onde ela desapareceu. De longe pode vê-la com Naruto... Corada... Sem graça... Sem jeito. Pobre borboletinha, escolheu a flor errada para posar.

Mas também, por que uma bela borboleta agraciada pela luz do dia escolheria uma planta murcha e sem graça como ele?

Afastou-se da garota com apenas uma coisa em mente: Jamais poderia tê-la. E poder vê-la já era o bastante.

* * *

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Que bom que gostou n//n  
Saiu tão naturalmente que eu fiquei com medo xD  
Achei que ia ficar péssimo! xP  
(E eu gostei dessa de Pandora-chan!)_

_**Larry A. K. Mcdowell: **xD  
Acho que quando alguém que não gosta do casal gosta da fanfic é melhor ainda.  
E, sinto muito... Não consegui fazer sua Deidara x Temari ainda! Mas eu vou fazer! Nem que eu morra tentando o/_

_**Hiei-and-Shino: **Weee! Gaara x Kankurou!  
\o\/o/\o\/o/  
Coitadinha! Sem internet ó.o  
Mas tudo bem... Essa eu não vou deletar porque eu perco minhas madrugadas fazendo essas oneshots! o/  
(\oo/ ovinhos num funil)  
(\OO/ ovões num funil o/ Pobre funil xD)_

_**blueberry-chan: **Não se eu vou muito longe não xD  
Mas eu tentarei! xD_

_**Maiga Momochi: **OMG!  
- corre com roupas-  
Que bom que dei algum valor pro seu natal \o/  
Nunca fiz isso com o natal de ninguém antes xD/_

_**Sabaku no Rina: **Taí n.n/  
Eu realmente acho que tenho algum problema com o Sasuke xD  
Tava pensando em finalizar com Uchihacest... Mas num sei ainda xD_

_**Temari2SShika: **(que mandou um monte de review enquanto eu escrevia essa oneshot xD)  
Que bom que gostou, faço sim sua Shikamaru x Temari \o/  
Beijinhos! o/_


	9. Nona: Mais outro Natal Normal?

Gente... Eu tenho que dizer uma coisa muito importante o.o:

NUNCA... E eu disse NUNCA... Fique dançando Hare Hare Yukai feito uma louca o dia todo. Ainda mais se tiver com gripe.

Eu fiz isso e quase num postei porque fiquei morrendo na minha cama. -

Sério... Não façam.

Ah, outra coisa... Eu adoro os pedidos, mas só tem mais seis histórias sobrando. Então, pode ser que eu não atenda a todos, mas farei o possivel. (nem que eu tenha que fazer 15 histórias de páscoa! xD)

Bom esse capitulo é SasuNaru pras pessoas que pediram xD

Hajime Kirane-chan e nandinhabaka-chan, essa é pra vocês o/

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2:_ Contém yaoi

**

* * *

**

**Quinze Histórias de Natal**

_**Mais outro Natal... Normal?**_

Noite de lua cheia. Não era uma noite qualquer. Era a mais bela noite de Natal que já se havia visto. E a mais pacifica também.

- CALA A BOCA SASUKE! Ò.O

Tá... Talvez nem tão pacifica assim...

Lá estavam os dois, Sasuke e Naruto, trancados a cerca de meia hora no porão do Uzumaki. Como exatamente chegaram ali? Bem...

_oOo Flashback oOo_

- Naruto! Naruto!

- O que foi, Sakura-chan?

- Você não vai ajudar a preparar a ceia? Só eu e o Sasuke estamos cozinhando.

- Vai ter lámen?

- Vai... ¬¬

- \o/

- Ah... Faz o seguinte, Naruto: Preciso de legumes. Onde estão?

- Lá no porão!

- õ.o Vai buscar!

- Mas é difícil de carregar e...

- Leva o Sasuke-kun com você "n.n/

_oOo Fim do Flashback oOo_

- Naruto...

- Hã? ò.o

- POR QUE NÃO TEM MAÇANETA POR DENTRO?! Ò.Ó

- Puxa... Mas eu juro que estava aí a dois meses...

- Esquece. ù.u Como vamos sair daqui?

- Hã... Bem...

- Humpf... ù.u

Os dois reviraram os olhos. Poderia existir um jeito mais idiota de passar o feriado? Repentinamente, o loiro começou a apalpar a parede.

- Tem uma janela por aqui em algum lugar...

- Essa janela?! - O uchiha apontou uma janelinha quadrada bem menor que a própria cabeça - Como pretende passar por aqui?

- u.ú É... Tem razão...

Silêncio...

- Já sei! Vamos gritar pra Sakura-chan abrir a porta! n-n

- Naruto! - A voz da garota ecoou - Vou buscar uma coisa e volto num instante!

- o-o

- Bom... O jeito é esperar...

Sasuke sorriu de canto e se sentou, em seguida Naruto o imitou.

- ei... Sasuke...

- Hum?

- Você sempre rejeita Sakura-chan e outras garotas. É por que você ama outra pessoa? - Sasuke acenou positivamente - Quem é?

- A pessoa... Que eu mais amo... é...

O Uchiha o beijou ternamente em resposta. Logo se afastou, corado. Naruto lhe levantou o queixo e... Teve uma crise de riso.

- O s-seu c-cabelo! - O loiro gargalhou - Parece a bunda de um pato! e.e

- o.o Tomara que a Sakura não demore!

* * *

_**Hiei-and-Shino: **Gostou?! \o/  
Wee! \o/_

_**Dona Morte: **Como eu disse não posso prometer nada, mas vou tentar xD  
Eu também gosto bastante do Hidan lol_

_**Hajime Kirane-chan: **Eu fiz! \n.n/  
Espero que tenha gostado...  
Tá que ficou meio sem noção, mas deve ser a gripe xD_

_**Tsunay Nami: **Poxa... Só de ler a sua review eu já tive uma idéia! 8D  
Portanto, é muito provavel que eu faça a sua Itachi x Sakura... Mas eu não posso dar certeza! n.n"_

_**nandinhabaka-chan: **Fiz! o/  
Só me decidi por fazer deles depóis que li a sua review, vi que tinha bastante gente querendo xP_

_**Yuuko Ichihara: **Com toda certeza (a única coisa que posso dar certeza) vai ser Uchihacest na última história \o/  
Nhai... Eu to gostando desses apelidinhos alegres! adorei o Pan-chan/o/_

_**Larry A. K. Mcdowell:** Eu ainda não to conseguindo! ToT  
Mas eu vou fazer esse Deidara e Temari!  
Se não for aqui, vai ser numa próxima oportunidade, mas eu vou fazer!_

**Temari2SShika: **xD Todo mundo gostou da Sai x Sakura  
Só eu achei ela pior que lixo tóxico xP  
E, como prometi, vou fazer sua Shikamaru x Temari, outra que eu posso dar certeza xD

**Sabaku no Rina: **E eu quase que fiz ele sofrer nessa também 8D  
Mas achei interessante dar um final feliz pro Sasuke...  
Daí eu mudei de idéia e fiz um final idiota! \o/

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Ohayo, Kitsune-chan! o/  
Você também fica lendo respostas das outras reviews! achei que só eu fizesse isso xD  
É! Tá decidido! Vai ter Uchihacest no último capitulo 8D  
Beijos o/_

_**Pringgles: **Você tem o nome da minha batatinha favorita 8D/  
lol A Ino x kiba foi divertida de escrever  
Agh, sim... sinto muito, mas eu não sei escrever o Konohamaru X.x  
Desculpa! se quiser pedir outro shipper..._

_**Srta Abracadabra: **xD Eu não sei por que...  
Me deu vontade de fazer o Sasuke sofrer n.n"  
Nha! que bom que gostou! eu concordo, a melhor foi a Sasori e Deidara 8P  
Quanto ao seu shipper, eu sou aberta quanto a isso n.n"  
Vou ver se dá para escrever aqui... Mas se não der..._

Pessoinhas, podem pedir casais. Os que não entrarem nessas quinze fics ganham uma oneshot a parte, ok? n.n"

Beijos!

(eu prometo pra vocês que vou dar um jeito de fazer todos os casais o/)


	10. Decima: A Doce Flor de Cerejeira

Wee! Oie, minna! n.nv

Só faltam cinco oneshots e eu já me perdi xD

To fazendo pelo que eu me lembro mais ou menos loool

Ah, é! A Oneshot de hoje é Sakura x Itachi, com POV do Itachi e participação especial do Deidara. Esse casal foi pedido por Tsunay Nami. 8D

Enjoy o/

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _A Sakura tá poderosa nessa fanfic xD**

* * *

**

Quinze Histórias de Natal 

_**Doce Flor de Cerejeira**_

Ah... Natal... Podem manter segredo? Eu sempre gostei do Natal! É tão... Iluminado! Sempre passei por ótimos Natais!

- Itachi! ò.\)

Sempre até hoje...

- O que foi, Deidara?

- Humpf... Nada... u.\)

Com tanta gente no mundo, como fui ficar preso justo com o Deidara no meu feriado favorito? Pein... às vezes eu o odeio...

- Me sinto como se falasse com um morto ¬.\)

Quem me dera...

- Detesto o inverno. - Mudei de assunto antes que ele viesse com outra dessas - Gosto das cerejeiras em flor.

Ele olhou bem pra mim e começou a rir. Só nessas horas eu me dou conta do que saiu da minha boca.

- Puf u.u Eu vou dar uma volta...

Vou deixar que a criança grande passe o feriado sozinha. Se ele quer estragar o próprio Natal, que não estrague o meu ou vou estragar a vida dele toda.

Odeio o inverno, de verdade. Mas odeio mais ainda o Deidara. Como eu queria que uma kunai caísse na testa dele...

- Uchiha Itachi... - Uma estranha voz feminina me surpreendeu.

- Quem é você? õ.o - Eu olhei firmemente para a garota à minha frente - Como sabe quem sou?

Ela deu um risinho. Em sua cabeça cintilava o símbolo de Konoha. Comecei a me lembrar dela... Já a vi em algum lugar...

- Você... O que um Akatsuki está fazendo por aqui?

- Nada que seja da sua conta. Não to a fim de lutar hoje.

Hum... Essa garota tem uma certa graça... to começando a gostar dela. Ei... Tem uma coisa ali atrás dela... E... AI MEU DEUS! Aquilo é um cabelo loiro?!

- Deidara o.o

- O que?! Tem mais Akatsukis por aqui?!

Ela se virou pra direção onde eu o vi. Isso é ruim... Se ela enfrentar o Deidara essa floresta maldita vai pelos ares! E não podemos chamar a atenção. Eu a segurei, acho que foi meio de impulso e... NOSSA! Ela... Tem cabelo rosa! Parece até...

- Flor de cerejeira...

- É meu nome: Sakura... Flor de cerejeira.

- Acha prudente dizer seu nome para um Akatsuki?

- É Natal e você "não está afim de lutar hoje. Com sua licença, sim?

Ela vai de novo. Só posso fazer uma coisa: Beija-la. Dizem que um beijo meu deixa as garotas sem ação. Se bem que ela está resistindo um pouco, mas tudo bem. Elas sempre cedem no fina-...

AI! Meu braço esquerdo!

Uma kunai... Ela me cortou com uma kunai?! Me sinto um idiota. Ela está indo embora. Ao menos passou reto pela sombra. Sem falar que aproveitei bem o feriado. Um risinho. Ainda bem que eu estava certo...

- Beijando uma garotinha de Konoha, Itachi?! - Deidara gargalhou, saindo do meio da maldita floresta - Por essa eu não esperava!

Esquece! Era muito melhor estar errado! Esse só não foi um dia perdido por causa da florzinha de cerejeira que brilha no inverno. Isso sim fez meu Natal valer a pena!

* * *

_**Hiei-and-Shino: **Eu vou dar um jeito de atender a todos os pedidos o/  
E toda essa felicidade deve ser a convivencia comigo 8D_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune:** Kitsune-chan!Eu também achei super-romântico xD  
Parece a bunda do pato Donald! \o/  
Tem razão... Pobre Sakura ToT_

_**Pringgles: **Wee! Hare Hare Yukai Rules! o/  
Não consigo parar de ouvir!_

_**nandinhabaka-chan: **Wow... Lemon nas reviews...  
Tah... quase xD  
Se eu fizer as 15 histórias de pascoa ninguém vai ler e eu vou engordar 40 kilos!xD_

_**Larry A. K. Mcdowell: **\o/ Que bom que gostou xP  
Não! Eu vou fazer essa Deidara x Temari nem que eu morra fazendo ò.o  
Sabe... Só quando você falou do Neji que eu comecei a sentir falta dele nas oneshots, coitado!_

_**Yuuko Ichihara: **Yuuko-chan o/  
Por aqui funciona assim xD  
Os leitores mandam e eu, a reles escra-... Hã... Escritora obedeço n.n"  
E... Ei... EU TENHO UMA FÃ! Que emoção e.e_

_**Hajime Kirane-chan: **Morri de rir com sua review xD  
Neji x Naruto... Bem no dia que eu sinto falta do Neji nas fanfics o/  
Mas nem sei se vai caber xD_

_**Page Carroll**: Vivas! Minha fanfic é genial! então... Eu devo ser um gênio! e.e  
Vou correndo invertar a fusão a frio e o carro a casca de banana \e.e/ _

_**Sabaku no Rina: **xD Achei que só eu tivesse notado essa história do cabelo do Sasuke!  
E... Não guarde ressentimentos de SasuNaru... Eh um casal kawaii (mas eu ainda prefiro Gaara x Kankurou loool)_

_**Uchiha FeH n' Uzumaki LaH: **E ñão parece mesmo? xD  
Continuado \o/_

_**Srta Abracadabra: **Eu ia colocar o Naruto falando "Te amo também"  
Mas achei que o comentário da bunda de pato fazia mais sentido n.n"  
(eu tava meio drogada de anti-gripal e Hare Hare Yukai)  
E vou sim fazer sua Ino x Shino \o/_

_**Irina-sama: **Danço muito mal, mas danço! \o/  
Que bom que gostou n.n/_


	11. Décima Primeira: Violenta

Oie, minna!

Vocês (que não leram o summary, claro) não vão adivinhar que casal é esse!

É Deidara x Temari!/o/\o\ -dançando ao som do coro de aleluia-

Numa retardada idéia, eu interliguei essa fanfic com a anterior xP

Ah, eh! Quem pediu foi a Larry A. K. Mcdowell!

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: Deidara's POV_**

* * *

**

Quinze Histórias de Natal 

_**Violenta**_

Natal! Eu adoro o Natal! Sabe o que eu gosto no Natal? Gosto de tudo! Adoro o Natal! Adoro o inverno! Adoro tudinho! E pra melhorar eu e o Itachi estamos juntos em missão!

- Sabe, Itachi... Eu adoro o inverno! n.\)

- ...

- Você gosta do inverno?

- ...

- Itachi...

- ...

- Itachi! ò.\)

- O que foi, Deidara?

- Humpf... Nada... u.\) - Acho que ele notou que eu existo, finalmente! - Me sinto como se falasse com um morto ¬.\)

- Detesto o inverno... Gosto das cerejeiras em flor.

Ele ouviu minha pergunta?! Por essa eu não... Peraí... Cerejeiras?! Pfff...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! n.\)

- Puf... u.u" Eu vou dar uma volta.

Poxa... Será que eu deixei ele irritado? Ah... Bom... ele se irrita fácil! E depois eu sou o explosivo. Ei... Aquilo ali no... AII!

- x.\) Mas... O que?!

Minha cabeça... Ai... To recuperando os sentidos! Me jogaram na cabeça uma... uma...

- Uma pedra?! õ.\)

- Fiquei com pena de você... - Ih! Uma garota estranha! Acho que já a conheço de algum lugar - Se não tivesse pena jogava uma kunai.

- Conheço você?

Humm... Eu tenho quase certeza que já a vi... Bom... Não deve ter sido nada de importante.

- Temari. u.u/

- Deidara \n.\)

- Eu devia ter jogado a kunai...

Credo... Ela é meio grossa. Ei... Dá pra ver o Itachi daqui. Vou chegar mais perto!

É! É ele mesmo com uma garota estranha de cabelo rosa.

- Aquele cara não é Uchiha Itachi?  
- AH! QU-QUANDO...

- Sh! - Ela tá chegando perto demais.- Eu tenho que ver mais de perto! Aquela é mesmo a Sakura!?

Ixi! É quem? Ei... O Itachi me viu! E tenho a ligeira impressão de que ele não ficou feliz.

- Hum...? Seu amiguinho te viu panaca!- Essa garota violenta me puxou para baixo!- Eu não quero ser vista com um Akatsuki! Mesmo que seja o mais idiota!

Ei! Eu não... Humm! Ela...Ela...

- Cheira bem! n.\)

- Hã?!Oo

- Você cheira bem...

- o///o Obrigada...

Bem... Ela ta sorrindo e... E... Ela... Tá... Vai... Me... Beijar? M-Mas que garota estranha e... Violenta! Acho que vou ficar com um machucado ToT... Isso se eu não morrer sem ar antes!

Ufa! Ar! Eu! Mas... Onde ela está indo? Ah, o Itachi tá ali sangrando feito um idiota! Hihi!

- Beijando uma garotinha de Konoha, Itachi? - A minha era melhor XP- Por essa eu não esperava!

Mas feriados são cheios de surpresas!

* * *

_**Sabaku no Rina: **Wee! Merry Xmas, Rina-chan n.n/  
Não se preocupe! O Uchihacest vai ser o último mas vai ser o melhor \o/_

_**Tsunay Nami: **Que bom que gostou \o/  
Feliz Natal! n.n/  
espero que tenha gostado dessa também 8D_

_**Larry A. K. Mcdowell: **EU FIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ! \o/  
Eu fiz! Eu fiz! \o\/o/  
Mas... Não... Eu não tenho nada contra o Neji não! xD  
E eu adoro fazer o Deidara rindo dos outros 8D_

_**Hiei-and-Shino: **Eu ando aberta a casais bizarros ultimamente /o/ (e tudo começou com Fay x /o/ grande autora... eu... e-e  
Fiquei tão feliz /o/\o\  
Mas eu não gosto muito de Kakashi x Iruka  
Eu faço o Ino x Lee pra você n.nv_

_**Srta Abracadabra: **xD Ok... Ok... Não te culpo por não gostar do casal!  
Eu vou sim fazer (ou ao menos tentar) a sua Ino x shino o/  
(PS: eu não assisto aquele anime, só gosto de Hare Hare Yukai xD)_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Kitsune-chan! \o/  
Mais uma fã! e-e -guarda na caixa (quase) vazia de fãs- /o/ \o\  
Tenho uma (quase) fã/o/\o\  
Gostou do Itachi? -enrola ele numa fitinha- Fica pro cê! xP_

_**nancinhabaka-chan: **Wee! Se alguém vai ler (e engordar comigo) então eu faço /o/\o\  
Até que eu não desgosto do casal! (eu sou meio volúvel nesse ponto xD)_


	12. Décima Segunda:Perguntinha

Bom gente, esse capitulo tá super curtinho n.n"

Aliás, ele está meio ruinzinho, mas tudo bem...

Esse é sobre o Hidan especialmente para Dona Morte e Ice-cream Usagi-chan 8D

E, novamente, com a participação especial do Deidara /o/

_Nota: _Naruto não me pertence!**

* * *

**

Quinze Histórias de Natal 

_**Perguntinha**_

Doce e silenciosa noite de 24 de dezembro.

- HIDAAAN!!!! n.\)

- Fala, Deidara... u.u

- Posso fazer uma perguntinha? 8D

- Não u.u

- Nhá! Por que? To\)

- To ocupado.

- Fazendo...? o.\)

- CAI FORA, DEIDARA!!! Ò.Ó

- To indo! TO\)

Natal. Curiosamente o Natal nunca significou tanto para qualquer membro da Akatsuki, mas para Hidan sempre significou uma coisa aborrecimento.

- Hã... Bem... Hidan... P-Posso... o.\)

- Entra logo, Deidara! ¬¬

- Err... S-Será q-que eu... Posso te perguntar uma c-coisa agora?

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! Ò.Ó

- Por favoooor To\)

- u.u Tá bom. Pergunte.

- Bem... É que... Nossa! Pra que serve esse colar? 8D

- Hã?! Oo Bem... Serve pra...

- Não! Não era essa minha pergunta \o.\)/

- Ah u.u... E qual era, Deidara?

- Era... Era... Bem...

- Fala logo! ¬¬

- Err... Danna! \O.\)

O loiro corre para fora. É... A cada dia que passava Deidara ficava mais estranho. Uns dez minutos depois, o loiro voltou seguido por Akasuna no Sasori.

- O que foi dessa vez, Deidara? û.U

- Er... Quanto à m-minha p-perguntinha?

- Fale, Deidara ¬¬

- Hã... Bem... o.\)

- EU DISSE PRA FALAR!

- T-Tá... É... É que...

- Fale ¬¬

- ... o.\)

Hidan suspirou, impaciente.

- DEIDARA! TODO ANO É A MESMA DROGA! QUANDO VOCÊ VAI ME FAZER A MERDA DA PERGUNTA?! Ò.O

Silêncio...

- Por Jashin! Eu desisto! ¬¬

O rapaz de cabelos brancos foi embora.

- Deidara... ù.u

- D-Danna? o.\)

- Você não perguntou!

- Mas... É que...

- E agora? Como vamos saber se discípulos de Jashin comemoram o Natal?

* * *

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Wee! Mais uma fã/o/  
Eu adoro ter fãs! e-e  
(Na verdade eu não acho que seja tão boa a ponto de ter fãs, mas... xP)  
Eu vou caprichar no Uchihacest! o/_

_**Larry A. K. Mcdowell: **/o/\o\  
Que bom que gostou! Me deu um trabalhão xD  
Demorou muito, mas eu consegui fazer \o/  
(também... acho que nunca mais faço xP)_

_**Hiei-and-Shino: **Triste é que eu li, mas sou muito burra e acabei confundindo as respostas... Foi maaaaaaaal ToT  
(é só tirar a parte do Kakashi Iruka, porque a sua resposta tava certa ateh ali xD)__  
Deuses... Quantas coisas escuras ô.o_

_**Miiih-chan: **Eu não sei se vai dar nessa fanfic, mas eu vou fazer. Nem que seja num oneshot a parte o/_

_**Srta Abracadabra: **Nha! Mais uma fã/o/\o\  
Viva eu! 8D/  
E... Não é que não goste, mas eu nunca assisti (sua resposta saiu errada no outro capitulo) Eu não gosto muito de Kakashi x Iruka mas faço o Ino x Lee_


	13. 13ª: Droga de Natal

Feliz véspera de Natal, minna! \o/

To com uma preguiça desgramada hoje, fiquei umas três horas digitando esse continho minusculo...

Bom, hoje é Shikamaru x Temari a pedido da Temari2SShika e com participação especial de... de... Não. Não é do Deidara xD, é de Hyuuga Hinata e Mitsashi Tenten \o/

E estamos cada vez mais próximos do Uchihacest! Eu vou dar o meu melhor nele o/

_Nota: Naruto não me pertence_

**

* * *

**

**Quinze Histórias de Natal**

_**Droga de Natal**_

A alegre noite natalina na casa do Kazekage... Ok... Ok... Alegre é um pouco... relativo.

Aquele era um dos raros dias em que a casa possuía visitantes: Nara shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata e Mitsashi Tenten.

- Kankurou... - Temari estava prestes a acabar com o irmão - Você foi até Konoha buscar a sua "amiguinha" Tenten, por que raios acabou trazendo a Hyuuga e idiota TAMBÉM?!

- Bom... Hinata não queria ficar com a família e Shikamaru ia passar o Natal sozinho, então eu pensei que...

- VOCÊ PENSOU ERRADO! ¬¬

Os três visitantes e o irmão ruivo a olharam com certo espanto. Ela corou levemente e apanhou sua xícara de gemada.

- E então... Eu... Eu adorei essa sua casa! - tenten sorriu, tentando puxar assunto - É mesmo linda, não é Shikamaru?

- uhum...

- Dava pra responder direito, idiota? - Temari esbravejou

- Tem razão, Tenten. ¬¬

- Podia ter posto mais ânimo ou esse era todo ânimo que tinha, babaca? Ò.o - A loira não se dava por contente.

E assim a noite foi passando. A cada segundo que se passava mais e mais coisas em shikamaru incomodavam Temari profundamente. Ela estava constantemente gritando e já havia perdido toda a paciência, mas a gota d'agua foi...

- VOCÊ DERRUBOU GEMADA NA MINHA BLUSA?! Ò.Ó

- T-Tudo bem, né Temari? n.n - Kankurou tentava acalmar a irmã de todo jeito - Acontece. E é uma blusa velha mesmo.

- A QUESTÃO NÃO É A BLUSA, KANKUROU! ù.u

A Sabaku lançou um olhar fulminante para o Nara antes de desaparecer escadaria acima.

- Problemática... - Ele balbuciou antes de começar a segui-la - Eu já volto!

A jovem Hyuuga quis fazer o mesmo, mas Gaara a deteve. Tenten segurou a mão da garota e sorriu.

- Calminha, Hinata. Ele tem que resolver isso sozinho.

No andar de cima, mais precisamente no quarto de temari, a irmã do Kazekage trocava de roupa, irritada, quando...

- Temari, eu...

- AHHH!!!! TARADO!!!!! - Ela atirou qualquer coisa em Shikamaru enquanto colocava a blusa novamente - O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?!

- Eu só vim pedir desculpas! o///o

- Ah... Certo... ¬¬... CAI FORA!

- Humpf... Problemática... -Ele jogou uma caixinha na cama - Pra você... Feliz Natal.

A loira pegou a caixinha, muito pasma.

- Eu não ia te dar nada, mas como estraguei sua blusa u???u, daí eu pensei...

Temário o calou com um beijo gentil.

- Obrigada pelo presente n//n

Poxa... Definitivamente não era outra droga de Natal.

* * *

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Yah \o/  
O Deidara rula! e-e  
Eu sempre boto ele como um idiota, mas eu o amo do fundo do meu coraçãozinho!  
Ok, ignore esse momento de esquisitisse... xD  
Que bom que gostou! \o/_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Super-review \o/  
Wow... Você teve idéia pra lemon por causa de um... gato? õ.o  
Legal 8D_

_**Larry: **Wee! Que bom que gostou /o/  
E num tem problema não xD  
Grande ou pequena, o importante é que é review xP_

_**Miiih-chan: **Se eu esquecer, não tenha vergonha de me avisar o/_

_**Ice-cream Usagi-chan: **Hidan deve comemorar Natal sim!  
Eu acho...  
Ou não...  
E eu sei que você perguntava xD, mas eu não perguntava não -medo do Hidan-_

_**Dona Morte: **Desculpa pela grande droga que a fanfic ficou, viu? Mas eu tentei... xD_

_**Ana Haku-chan: **xD Ano que vem eu faço "15 Histórias de Natal versão Akatsuki" pra responder suas perguntas.  
E eu bem que queria fazer do Haku-chan, mas faltou espaço xD  
Mas eu faço uma one-shot de ano-novo dele pra você, ok?_

_**Shiroi Bakemono: **Sorry, mas acho que eu não conseguiria escrever Itachi x Naruto, mas eu tento o/_

_**nandinhabaka-chan: **Eu nunca li uma fanfic daquele casal xD  
Que bom que gostou (bem que senti falta da sua review na outra fic xD)_

**Propagandinha feliz:** Leiam o Haruno Sayuke - Especial de Fim de Ano! Vou publicar assim... bom que eu terminar, mas vai ser ainda hoje n.n"


	14. 14ª: Sozinho

Feliz Natal, minna! \o/

Amanhã é o Uchihacest! O tempo voa xD/

A de hoje é... Haku x Hinata xD

É que a Ana Haku-chan pediu do Haku e eu ia fazer no Ano Novo, mas então me ocorreu essa idéia kawaii 8D

Portanto o de hoje foi... Hã... Mais ou menos a pedido da Ana Haku-chan n.n"

Ana, espero que goste! E se não gostar do casal, não tem problema que eu vou me redimir n.n""

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Esse oneshot é Universo Alternativo**

* * *

**

Quinze Histórias de Natal 

_**Sozinho**_

Era Natal. Haku, como ninguém, sabia bem disso. Já havia certo tempo que precisava dar seu jeito para acordar vivo no dia seguinte... Tudo por culpa dele.

Balançou a cabeça. Era errado sentir ódio de alguém justamente no feriado mais feliz do ano.

Sorriu docemente e se levantou. Havia prometido a si mesmo jamais entristecer novamente. Correu para a cidade, que estava em festa.

Presentes, enfeites e muita comida! Parecia ótimo! Todas as pessoas estavam felizes!

Ou talvez, nem todas. Uma jovenzinha de cabelos negros e olhos arroxeados puxados pro branco corria e chorava. Haku a olhou e se sentiu penalizado. Uma garotinha tão bela estando assim, tão triste.

A garotinha parou próxima de um poste de luz, enxugando as teimosas lágrimas. Não percebera quando o garotinho puro como a neve se sentou aos seus pés.

- Tudo bem com você? - O garotinho balbuciou, fazendo-a olha-lo surpresa - Eu posso te ajudar?

A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi deslizando pelo poste até se sentar.

- Ninguém pode me ajudar.

Mais e mais lágrimas deslizavam pela face pálida da menina. Haku segurou-lhe a mão e ela sorriu, embora ainda chorasse

- Pode, ao menos, me dizer seu nome?

- Hyuuga Hinata. - Ela balbuciou e abaixou a cabeça - E... O motivo de eu estar assim é que minha família me odeia.

- Achei que eu não pudesse ajuda-la.

- Po-Pode me ouvir?

Haku sorriu e concordou. Viu um doce sorrisinho surgindo na face da nova amiga, e aquela sensação o esquentou por dentro.

- Hinata... - Os dois lançaram um olhar singelo para o garoto à frente deles, dono de cabelos longos e olhos idênticos aos da garotinha. - O que está fazendo?

- Neji-kun! - Ela se levantou - Está tudo bem! Eu só estava conversando com meu amigo e...

- Você não pode ser amiga de vagabundos assim! - O garoto a censurou com o olhar - Vamos embora.

O garoto a segurou pelo braço e foi levando-a em direção a uma casa enorme. A menina não resistia mais, apenas caminhava cabisbaixa.

Haku a seguia com os olhos. Hyuuga... Tinha certeza que conhecia aquele nome! Uma das famílias mais ricas da cidade. Naquele exato segundo sentiu-se tolo.

Aproximou-se da janela para poder vê-la uma última vez. Ela o viu e sorriu. Mesmo que odiasse a família, ela era uma garotinha amada. O garotinho fechou os olhos e desejou com todas as forças:

- Quero ter alguém para amar.

Satisfeito com o desejo concluiu para si mesmo que quando tivesse alguém para amar, faria tudo para essa pessoa.

Lançou um último olhar para a casa da Hyuuga, em seguida voltou a admirar as luzes e os presentes. Estava acostumado a ficar só.

* * *

_**Shiroi Bekemono: **Todo mundo tem seus momentos xD  
Então acho que a Temari pode ter momentos gentis lol (raros)  
__E que bom que gostou, mesmo não gostando do casal! n.n/_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Imaginei que você fosse gostar \o/  
Por isso que eu coloquei \o/  
No fim das contas, você viajou ou não? xD_

_**Miiih-chan: **Wee! Mais uma fã! \e-e/  
Como eu tenho ganhado fãs nos últimos dias -orgulhosa-  
(não que eu mereça fãs, por isso vou trata-las com carinho xD)_

**Hajime Kirane-chan: **Ok, eu posso fazer eles no Ano Novo, já que o do Haku ia pro Ano Novo e eu fiz hoje xD?  
Mas se você puder me lembrar, ajuda bastante porque eu tenho a memória (e a inteligencia) de um peixinho xP

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Minhas Temaris tão sempre de TPM xD  
Que bom que amou e-e  
Feliz Natal, Kitsune-chan o/_

_**Ana Haku-chan: **lol Nem sabia que era seu casal favorito xD  
Sinta-se homenageada duplamente então xP  
Espero que tenha gostado, de verdade n.n  
(mas se não gostou, pode falar a verdade, ok?)_

_**Ice-cream Usagi-chan: **Wee! o/  
Eu to ajudando e-e  
E, claro que eu tenho medo do Hidan (e de você)  
Mas eu não sou medrosa! Não tenho medo do DeiDei-chan e-e/_


	15. Última: Loving you

Wow! 100 reviews (mais até xD)!!!! Eu tô tão feliz, minna! e-e

Vocês fizeram uma autora feliz!

Bom, hoje é o tão esperado Uchihacest, mas antes eu queria agradecer a todos que tiveram paciência de acompanhar isso até aqui, mas principalmente às pessoas que postaram reviews em todos os capitulos. Gente, muito obrigada de verdade.

Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu termino xD

Nha sim, eu não me lembro quem pediu Uchihacest -leva tijolada- xD

Então eu dedico essa fanfic a todos os meus leitores e-e"

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém incesto yaoi

_Nota 3: _POV do Itachi, idéia da Nao-chan n.n

_Nota 4: _O titulo era só pra combinar com o titulo do primeiro, não tem muito a ver xD**

* * *

**

Quinze Histórias de Natal 

_**Loving**__** you**_

Está amanhecendo. A luz do sol está levando feriado que você tanto gostava embora, Sasuke. Só espero que tenha se divertido.

Nunca soube por que você gostava tanto dessa data ridícula, mas bem que eu queria descobrir. Talvez fosse porque podíamos ficar juntos. Você gostava disso, não? Você deve me odiar agora.

A cada dia eu desejo mais e mais que você me odeie e que você possa me matar. Eu mereço isso. Eu matei os que eu amo para obter uma única coisa: poder. Eu mereço morrer.

Estive caminhando por toda a noite, só agora me dei conta de onde vim parar: Konoha, território perigoso para um Akatsuki como eu.

Esta maldita bandana riscada representa muito mais do que aparenta. Representa que eu abandonei você, a única pessoa que já pude amar, por poder.

Amar... Sim, eu te amo, nii-chan. Mas não te amo como irmão. É um amor muito mais impuro... Muito mais imundo... Muito mais errado.

Se qualquer um me perguntar o motivo de ter feito tudo isso, a primeira resposta sempre será "poder", mas a segunda será "medo". Medo de descobrir este pecado que me esforcei para esconder. É tão errado assim amar?

- I-Itachi...

Não... Não pode ser. Essa voz...

- Sasuke...?

Droga! Por que me chamou? Podia ter me matado. E agora? Vou ter que me obrigar a te matar?

Surpreendentes lágrimas rolaram pelos seus olhos negros. O que está acontecendo, Sasuke?

- Itachi!

Me abraçou?! Tem alguma idéia do que esteja fazendo? Já esqueceu que devia me odiar?!

- Itachi... Mate-me agora, por favor.

Cabisbaixo e frágil, assim como eu me lembrava. Quanto tempo esse meu olhar frio vai durar?

- Itachi! Mate-me, por favor!

Não dá. Não agüento mais fingir que não me importo. Não posso mais mentir que te odeio. Droga, Sasuke... Eu... Eu...

- Eu te amo, nii-chan.

Você pareceu chocado... Com mais e mais lágrimas pingando no chão frio. É agora que eu devo ir. Minha presença realmente não te faz bem.

- Nii-san...

- Humn?

- Eu... Também te amo, nii-san!

O que?! Mas... C-Como?! Sasuke... Levantou sua cabeça. Logo pude perceber, você não é mais a mesma criancinha frágil de anos atrás.

- Sasuke... Você cresceu.

Com tantas coisas inteligentes para se dizer eu digo uma idiotice como essa. Se bem que… Palavras não são necessárias. Um gesto fala tudo num momento como esse. Um beijo.

O que eu lamento mais é não poder ficar. Agora que já fiz o que fiz não há mais como reparar. Eu matei minha família por poder e eu sei que, em algum lugar aí dentro, você não me perdoou e nunca vai me perdoar.

Lamento Sasuke, mas é assim que deve ser. Você tem que me matar. Ao menos já sabe da única verdade do meu coraçãozinho ridículo: Eu continuarei te amando por toda a eternidade.

* * *

_**Larry: **lol Dá mesmo uma dózinha do Haku ToT  
Prontinho! Eu postei hoje... n.n"  
POR FAVOR! NÃO ME CAÇE \TOT/  
(ah, sim... Obrigada por ler e comentar quase todos os capitulos 8D)_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Nossa! Tanta onda que ia viajar a ainda não viajou xD?!  
Mais vai viajar xP?  
(preciso saber se é pra eu postar ainda aquela fic ou não)_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune: **Nhai! Kitsune-chan!!!! -abraça-  
Valeu por acompanhar desde o primeiro capitulo!  
Também fiquei triste porque vai acabar TToTT  
Mas... É a vida, né? xD_

_**Temari2SShika: **Wee! Que bom que gostou e que bom que acompanhou a fanfic!  
Muito obrigada, de verdade n.nv_

_**Ice-cram Usagi-chan: **/o/ Nee-chan!!  
Que bom que gostou!  
Eu também gosto do Neji xD  
Fiz ele parecer do malzão, coitado xP_

_**nandinhabaka-chan: **Por isso que tinha que ser UA!  
É definitivamente impossivel xD  
(mas kawaii, você tem que admitir)  
Nha! E obrigada por ler todos capitulos (ou quase todos, não importa xP)  
Aí está o tão esperado Uchihacest o/_

_**Nao-chan n.n: **Não tem problema não ter lido todos:D  
O importante é que leu a maior parte!  
Eu particularmente gosto de uma grande variedade de casais, então escrevo e leio de quase tudo!  
Ah, obrigadissima por ler e pela idéia que você me deu xD_

_**Ana Haku-chan: **Ufa! Que alivio, Ana-chan! Pensei que você não fosse gostar! \o/  
E... Não precisa chamar de Pandora-san, pode chamar de Pan-chan ou Pandora-chan, é que com esse "san" me sinto até importante (mentira! Só vou me sentir importante quando me chamarem de Pandora-sama o/... Ok, eu calo a boca agora n.n")  
Obrigada por ler, de verdade, valeu! \o/_

Foi bom o quanto durou, minna! Pena que acabou ToT

Mas sempre haverão mais fanfics!

Ja ne! o/


	16. Respostas das Reviews

Bom, aqui eu vou responder as últimas reviews, ok? n.n

Eu tava lendo elas e não agüentei... xD

Nhá! E eu queria perguntar o que acham se eu fizer as "Quinze Histórias de Páscoa"?

No mesmo esquema das natalinas, mas com gosto de chocolate /o/

Respondam, por favor n.n"

Nhá, as respostas:

_**Nao-chan n.n: **__Claro que usei a sua idéia! Ela foi mesmo ótima! o/  
xD De todos os casais com a Sakura o que eu mais gosto é Sai e Sakura, definitivamente n.n/  
__\xDb Nho! Essa carinha é o maximo/o/_

_Valeu por ter lido!_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **__Viajou? xD  
(se você tiver viajado já sei que fico sem resposta xP)_

_**Nandinhabaka-chan: **__Nanda-chan, você já vi que quer as historinhas de páscoa, né? xD  
Que bom que gostou das oneshots e muitíssimo obrigada por ler._

_**Yuki Mão Kitsune: **__/o/ Que ótimo que gostou!  
Você realmente acompanha todas as minhas fics?! Jura?!  
Valeu ToT  
Feliz ano novo! E valeu pelos gatinhos xD_

_**Larry: **__xD Obrigada por ter lido!  
Que bom acha que eu escrevo bem e-e  
Me deixou bem feliz!_

_**Ice-cream Usagi-chan: **__Eu disse que você ia acabar gostando! o/  
Uchihacest rula 4evermente!  
E você é outra que não tem que se pronunciar sobre as oneshots de páscoa xD_

_**Miiih-chan: **__Na verdade... Eu tinha esquecido... n.n" -leva tijolada-  
Eu realmente não acho que mereço fãs... Não sou lá grande coisa...  
Demo...  
Bom, feliz ano novo! o/_

_**Ana Haku-chan: **__Wow! P-Pandora-sama?! AGORA EU POSSO MORRER FELIZ! e-e  
Que bom que gostou das oneshots! É importante pra mim saber disso xD  
Sayo!_

_**Temari2SShika: **__Você não gosta de yaoi? n.n"  
Bom, que bom que gostou! 8D  
E quando a fic não faz sentido qualquer casal fica péssimo x.X  
Bom, beijinhos e feliz ano novo o/_

_**Sabaku no Rina: **__Nem pergunte... O Haku e Hinata foi meio que besteira minha... Eu queria um casal orginal, arranjei um super-original xP  
Que bom que gostou do Uchihacest!  
Beijos /o/_

_**Srta Abracadabra: **__Que bom que gostou e-e  
Eu caprichei na loving you /o/  
Fiquei lendo sobre o Itachi uns três dias pra escrever ela xD  
Feliz Ano Novo/o/_


End file.
